pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cursed Condemner
Whoops, misread the thing at the top. Sorry. Shido 22:56, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :np--Cursed Condemner 00:34, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Don't change another persons user page without their express permission. EVER. - Rawrawr 00:50, 3 November 2007 (CET) I'm assuming u mean TYCN and he did give me permission. If you didn't I have no idea what you are talking about.--Cursed Condemner 01:19, 3 November 2007 (CET) :When you want to get in touch with a user, use their talk page. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:24, 3 November 2007 (CET) I talked to him in game and he said to put it on his userpage, not his talk.--Cursed Condemner 01:26, 3 November 2007 (CET) :Oh, my apologies. Feel free to revert my reversion. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 01:27, 3 November 2007 (CET) Water Magic Build For some time I have wanted a water magic build or two. Here is what I have so far for a balance of offense and defense: Ward is for defense, blurred is melee hate, deep freeze is snare against warriors, maelstrom is caster hate/aoe, glowing ice/water attune is e management. I'm not sure what to put in. I could put lesser energy for e-management, or something for damage, or maybe should I take out Rebirth for more skill slots if needed?--Cursed Condemner 05:01, 8 December 2007 (CET) Freezing Gust is the best water snare, pretty much. Glyph is better energy management than Glowing Ice. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 05:03, 8 December 2007 (CET) If Lesser Energy is better, then why don't searing flames use it instead of Glowing Gaze as the "Glow" skills have roughly the same effects w/slightly different conditions? I still did switch it though because you're probably right. EDIT: At 13 ES, GoLE is 1.1333 a second if u use it at every opurtunity and Glowing Ice is 1.125 each, so not a big difference since u can spam glowing ice when u don't use other skills during recharges. Freezing Gust has no/minimum damage, and effects only 1 target. Deep Freeze has more damage that is garunteed as well as a longer duration (though not compared to recharge) so I will keep that in. I still need some damage ideas--Cursed Condemner 21:53, 8 December 2007 (CET) SF uses GG because SF is pretty much constant spam, while water snarers will be snaring strategically and so can't rely on an enemy being hexed. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 01:03, 19 December 2007 (CET) Outdated Deadly Arts Spam I know this is outdated by a year or so but I wanted to try it out. Basically use skills in order while maintaining Channeling. Use Promise after Augury has activated to gain energy and make sure all skills are ready for next target.--Cursed Condemner 06:32, 18 December 2007 (CET) EDIT:It is actually more of a question if it actually worked or not so if someone could tell me if it works well enough to be viable that would be great.--Cursed Condemner 13:37, 18 December 2007 (CET) :For Channeling to return enough energy, you'd have to be really overextended. AP is also very unreliable. I wouldn't say that it's particularly viable. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 01:03, 19 December 2007 (CET) 4 Man Rit TA? I was thinking about maybe a 4 man Rit build for TA. Have one with Anguish and Signet of Ghostly Might and Pain, Shadowsong Boon etc. One with Max Channeling with Bloodsong and Painful Bond and some Channeling skills. One Restoration Healer Rit and 1 more. Not sure what they would be yet so does anyone have an idea? (I wasn't sure if Spirit Spammer with the protective skills was still viable in TA.)--Cursed Condemner 13:17, 30 December 2007 (EST)